If Only I Knew
by EpicWolf2
Summary: RxS one-shot. Ok iI fixed the stories and now the real one is in. It may be a little confusing. Enjoy!


**a sad story I decided to write after watching this song. I found it so sad ='(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

You called me up to the roof of our school, saying that you had something important to tell me. But as I walked up the stares, I heard other voices. At first I believed it was just your friends. But when the words became a little louder and more audible, I started running.

"Just leave Shade alone! He doesn't want you around!" a girl shouted.

"How would you know? You don't even know him that well." I heard Rein reply. I was a few steps away from the door when I heard a loud smack. I slammed open the door just to see that Rein had placed her hands on her cheek.

When they heard the door open, they turned and froze. "S-Shade!" they said. "Don't tell me..." I glared at them and looked at Rein who didn't even try to look up at me. "W-Well, she won't bother you anymore so y-you shouldn't have to w-worry." The girl said, stuttering. But my gaze never left Rein who stood there, holding her hand to her cheek. I passed by the three girls and tried to place my hand on her face but she just turned her head away.

"Rein... why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I tried to make her look at me. But she kept her head turned and I saw the tears falling from her face. "I could have helped you." She still didn't respond, nor did she look at me. "Look at me." I demanded. No response. "Look at me Rein." Nothing. "I said look at me!" I grabbed her cheeks and turned her head towards me. The look on her face stunned me. She looked as though she had gone through years of misery. Her face had red marks on it but before I could study it, she tore away and wiped her face.

As she did that, I turned to the girls who had slapped her. "What did you do to her?!" I shouted, furious. They flinched. "Answer me! What did you do to her!" They moved closer together, shivering in fear. "Tell me what you did to her and I promise I will make it ten times worse!" I shouted. But before I said anymore, Rein placed her hand on mine.

"It seems I can no longer keep it a secret." she whispered. I looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me before? How long has this been happening?" I said as I let go of her hand. "I could've helped you." She didn't reply. I was about to put my hands on her face again until the girl behind me started talking again.

"It's not fair." she mumbled. "It's not fair!" She stomped up to us, shoving me out of the way. "It's not fair that he only belongs to you!" She pushed Rein using all her force, causing Rein to stumble into the old railing behind her. The rusted piece that held it up snapped and she started falling off the roof. towards her doom.

I quickly sprung into action, trying to recover from the shove and ran towards the area Rein was falling. But I was too late. I reached out and tried to grab her hand but I missed and she fell. Her tears flew as she fell, towards her death. But I caught the last expression on her face before she hit the ground.

A smile that seemed to accept that everything was finally over.

_"Goodbye."_ I heard her whisper.

* * *

I went to her funeral and once it was finished, her sister approached me, tears streaming down her face. "Shade, this is for you from Rein." I looked at her. "She told me to give this to you when-" She choked on her words, the look on her face showing that she could not continue. Once she left, I did too. I went back home to read the letter in privacy.

I looked at the the plain light blue card, my name written in cursive on the back. I opened it slowly, making sure not to ruin the card. Then I slid out the white card and slowly opened it._  
_

_Dear Shade,_

_By the time you read this, I will most likely be gone. I told Fine to specifically give this to you after my funeral. I knew that I was going to be leaving soon. I planned to kill myself at some point. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. But to be completely honest, some of this was my fault._

_You and I were best friends. I thought we knew everything about each other, that we couldn't keep secrets from each other. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I was being bullied. I didn't want you to know that the reason was because I was friends with you. So I kept silent. I kept telling myself, 'I can't let him notice. I can't let him worry.' But deep down inside. Deep down, my conscious cried out. I wanted you to notice my sadness, I wanted you to notice the silence that kept taking over me. _

_Each time I wished that when you replied to when I said I was fine I wished you would have said 'Don't lie. Tell me what's really wrong.' instead of 'That's good.' It hurt me that you didn't notice. It broke my heart. You were one of the only things that kept me going. So instead I kept quiet and carried the burden all by myself._

_After days and days of deciding, I finally decided to tell you my final words._

_I love you. Goodbye._

_Your best friend, Rein_

I gripped the letter in my hand and gritted my teeth. I couldn't understand. I wouldn't. _Why didn't I notice? Why couldn't I help the one I truly cared about most?_ I slammed my fist on the floor in anger, I couldn't help but let the tears fall._It's all my fault... I'm so sorry Rein..._

_I wish I had known..._

* * *

**I didn't know wat to do for the ending so this is how I ended it. I hope u liked it.**


End file.
